A fine lad's tale
by Duragonburo
Summary: A story about a boy who loses his father in a trip to the big city, and how he tries to cope after that
1. Chapter 1

This story takes part in an imaginary world(of mine), not really D&D, but simular, and I get some help from that game, but I "think" that I own everything, so don't you go around and sue me...

anyway... enjoy

* * *

"But mom," Ulric said in a crying tone " I'm so hungry, that I can't go on!" He was five years old, but he was a pretty big lad for his age. 

"You know we can't afford to stop now." his mother said in a patient tone "And you know that we don't have any food or any money left, until we get to the big city tomorrow." Ulric turned his head upon the horse that carried his father and said in return in a grumpy voice "Yeah, I know, but I am so hungry, now! I know that we don't have much left since dad lost his job, but that doesn't mean that I can't complain."As he said that, his twin brother, Vilhelm,agreed by nodding his head.and looking at they're dear mother.

Black,who had just reappeared from his berry-picking journey gave him a handful of berries and asked his father " So father, what kind of a job will you get? Are you going to try for a guard? Or maybe a merchant?" But his father gave no respond, only a smile that said "don't worry, we'll manage..." and patted his just becomn 15 years old boy on the head.

After a while, the sun had gone down a bit but the weather was nice, sunny and almost no clouds on the sky. The family decided to stop to eat the rest of the berries just of the road, near a forest's edge and get a little rest, and give the horse a lil' bite o' grass, they where all tired and excited, tomorrow was going to be a big day for them all, they'd stay at they're uncle's house untill they'd get enough to pay for the rest of they're own house, and the uncle wanted to take them all out to eat since they'd traveled so far with so little food and money.

After "dinner", the four children were sent to sleep, as the parents were going to talk and plan a bit more for the morning, and as soon as the parentsstarted talking about what they were to do after the meal from the uncle, all the children fell asleep after the long and harsh day.

Suddenly, Black's mother shrieked, and the horserose up on two feet, and then it ran away, not wanting to get hurt. Black got up, along with his brothers and sister, and looked around him, and as he looked at his father, fighting three goblins with only one sword, and no shields or any armour, he thought it was all a dream, becouse But when the arrow from the fourth goblin hit him in his back, with all the pain that followed, he knew that he wasn't dreaming, it was harder than the pinch his sister gave him earlier today. In any case... he drew up his knife, that he used to cut his meals and ran towards the bow-goblin, with a speed that was so fast you'd not see it... (psyche!) He ran towards the bow-goblin, dodged an arrow or two, raised his hand and stabbed the goblin deep in the skull.

At this point, Black's mother had taken the youngest children and run off with them almost as into the forest, but only stopping three feet away from it, waiting for the other two members of the family to come with them.

As Black walked slowly towards his father, the fourth goblin fell to the ground, dead, with only one stab into it's skull, and a shadow came over Black's face, and with a grin he started to walk faster towards the fighting.

In a matter of moments, Black was there alongside his father, fighting to keep themselves and they're family alive. Black saw his father take a hit after hit in the right arm, but never ever giving back an inch, wounding a goblin that he was propably aiming for (he was fightingtwo and a half goblin,Black was fighting the other half of the third) and he was murmouring something under his breath, but Black could not make out what. His father called out in an angry voice at him "Black! I want you to leave my side, and take your mama and the wee ones to a safe place." And then he started murmouring again, and blocking the goblins the best he could.

Black stopped trying to cut the goblin he was aiming for, looking at his father like he was mad, but that coused him to get hammered to the ground. He stood face to face with death, death being a goblin with it's sword swung over it's head, ready to strike, but when the hit didn't come, and the goblin was still not moving to strike him, Black noticed the pool of blood under the goblin's feet, and crawling a few feet back he could see a piece of wood in it's side.

His father was still fighting the other two goblins. "Black, I told you to get out of there!" He said with an angry voice "If you won't go, I'll have to force you."

And Black saw that he was right, it was better for him to run, father could take care of the goblins, besides, if one of the goblins would catch him, they could use him against his father, so Black stood up, and sprinted towards the rest of the family, only shouting at them a few words "Father said away!"

And they all ran into the forest, hoping that the goblins would not survive and come looking for them, everyone was scratching themselves on the bushes, tripping on roots, and after about a minute or twoof running, the mother yelled at therest to halt. A few tention-filled moments later, they could hear a loud blast from where the fight was, and a big flash of light.

* * *

So how was it? Review plz! And I take everything, even a punch in the face. Next chapter coming soon, and I mean that.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! I still don't own D&D (damn it) and all that. Before we start the story, I just wanna apologize for any grammar or spelling that went bad, and answer Mr. Sharper's review:

In this chapter, Black finds out that the world has been taken over by an evil guy, who kills Black, that's it! Okay, I'm joking, just read to find out what happens

While I remember, Sharper, are you more of a DM or a PC? ...now on with the story!

Black was "sent" (as he ran towards where the battles had been, his mom shouting at him that he should stop and return) to see what happened, and as he reached the end of the woods, he noticed the four bodies of the goblins that had fought him and his father, all dead, laying scattered on what used to be the battleground, with burn marks and melted clothes from the explosion Black and the others had heard earlier. What Black also noticed, was that his father wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Black started to look for his father, crying out "Father!". A cold chill went down his spine "Father!" And still, nobody answered him, save the wind and the darkness of the new night "Father, where are you?" he could be in this cave, or hiding in this bush, or maybe under this rock, he knew that his father was all right "It's safe now, you can come out!" Black would never lose faith in his father "Where are you?" He roamed the grounds where the fight had been, the forest around it and found nothing. His eyes started getting heavier and heavier, like if you are being hypnotized by someone, and before he could even sense what was going on, he fell down harshly, yet didn't feel a thing.

As Black came to his senses, not really understanding what the hell was happening, he was lying in a white and clean bed, near an open window, the sun got trough it, making the room brighter than it had to be. Outside, a small bird sat on a branch, singing, most likely about the new visitor inside. –Where are the others?-

Black stood up quickly but noticed that he wasn't wearing his clothes, so he looked around for something to wear, and found his clothes on the floor beside the bed. Black got dressed in a hurry, and slowly opened the bedroom door, peeking into a big hall. It was filled with paintings on the walls and bookshelf's covered the rest of them.

–Nobody there- Black thought, as he snuck into the hall, walked alongside the left row of bookshelf's and paintings. Black noticed a downward stairway at the end of the hall, and heard some voices, so he thought that it was a good place to start looking for the rest of his family.

As Black got nearer the stairway, he heard some voices talking, one calm, and quiet, the other, a little frustrated.

"So how is he? How is Black?" it was his mother talking. "He's fine, he just needs some sleep, after what he's been through, he'll need all the sleep he can have." That voice sounded familiar, but Black could not put his finger on the specific person.

Join us next time for the exciting 3rd chapter! Hints: There's a girl involved…


End file.
